Princess of Hope
by Witch Knight Daisy
Summary: A series of oneshot poems featuring Female Takeru paired with a different character in each one. I'll be taking requests as well if you have a pairing in mind.
1. Pinnocheru

**Happy Valentine's Day, all! This is the first of a series of poem one-shots centered around Female TK paired with a random character. A couple of them may be turned into full-length fics, too. Hope everyone enjoys them. This one is Pinoccheru (PuppetmonxTK), though it is one-sided. And I know this pairing may squick a few of you, so I'm going to say this now: IF THIS PAIRING BOTHERS YOU, PLEASE DO NOT READ. Just wait for the next chapter and pairing, in that case. This isn't the only pairing in this series. I have to say this because I do not want any flames. Seriously, if you don't like, don't read.  
**

**On that note, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon! **

**Turning Gears (Pinoccheru)**

I watch her from a distance  
Soaking her feet without a care  
Glancing up at the blue sky  
Of the pixelated world we call home.

I'm glad I was reconfigured  
After her brother's wolf had ended me  
And made me into a Digi-Egg  
That has taken only four years to mature.

I watch her from a distance  
Her long tresses blinding like shining sun  
And makes me wonder what happened  
To the little brat I used to play with.

But I cannot forget  
That ended me as well  
But it made me think for a second  
That you were my friend.

All I really wanted was a friend  
Who would play hide, seek, and destroy  
Which would end in death for the loser  
To suit _his_ desires.

But never again will I serve  
That circus-loving idiot  
For I'm gonna make friends  
The way I'm supposed to.

Staring out at the pretty blonde  
Who used to be that brat  
Is making my heart beat  
A mile a minute.

But what is this feeling  
That's coursing through my gears  
I've never felt it before  
And I know it's not hunger.

Maybe it's what Cherrymon was saying  
Yeah, I think that's it  
Maybe it's the long-awaited desire  
For a friend of my own.

But the way my gears are turning  
Is disagreeing with my assumption  
And suggesting that  
It's beyond mere friendship.

This is another thing  
Cherrymon was telling me about  
A feeling deep inside  
Where you want to be more than a friend.

It feels strange coursing through my gears  
This sudden longing inside  
To want to be more than just her friend  
Let alone show how much I've changed.

She turns in my direction  
I quickly hide behind my tree  
With my gears nearly malfunctioning  
When I catch sight of her blue eyes.

I dare a peek back at her  
As she pulls out of the water  
Donning her shoes and silly hat  
Which aren't of importance to me.

I want to know this feeling  
A feeling I can't contain  
A feeling that makes me want  
To be with her for eternity.

But what am I supposed to do  
As she leaves the lake  
To most likely go off  
To meet her friends?

Takeru, when will we meet again  
So that we can play again  
And maybe even know each other more  
If you give me a chance?

Because if you do  
I promise we won't play war  
It can be another game  
That you might like to play.

And can you tell me  
What this feeling is  
That's turning my gears so fast  
That they might break?

If you can tell me  
Sweet Takeru  
Then you can believe  
That I have changed.

**Hope you enjoyed it. I watched the few episodes with Puppetmon and TK, and DID feel bad for the poor creature. All he really wanted in the end was a friend. And he expresses this here...with something more on the side. Happy Valentine's Day, everyone. The next pairing and poem is coming soon. **

**For now, Read and Review.  
**


	2. Devikeru

**Here's the next poem one-shot! Enjoy! It's another "what-if." And I know that the next character is the source of TK's grudges against evil, but I couldn't resist.**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Digimon. If I had, this would've been in the anime.**

**Fall of Hope (Devikeru)**

I sit on the throne  
Of my new castle that I've fashioned  
Following the death I've suffered  
And the resurrection I've rejoiced.

The woman I've taken as my own  
Comes from the shadows  
With her golden tresses  
The only light in the room.

She stares at me with that hateful glare  
Her blue eyes skewering into mine  
But I can care less  
About how she feels.

Ever since I've snatched her away  
She's given me that glare  
That's been a far cry since eight.

It hasn't been too difficult  
Separating her from that Patamon  
Who's probably looking for her  
But will never find her.

Because I will make her  
Into my queen  
So we can rule the DigiWorld  
Together as one.

That is the same moment  
That I know I have feelings  
For a DigiDestined fool  
I am supposed to kill.

But I won't kill her  
Instead I'll seduce her  
Into my beautiful bride  
And make her heart dark.

She approaches me with that angry glare  
That doesn't faze me much at all  
Because all that matters is that she'll be mine  
In only mere moments through the piercing dark.

I caress her chin  
How lovely she looks  
Takeru Takaishi  
The lily in my shadow.

Takeru still glares at me  
Pulling away from me  
But I pull her close  
For won't slip away.

I move my clawed hands up and down  
Her dress of darkness and pure evil  
My eyes gaze down at her exposed bosom  
That ascends and descends like a lift.

I lift her chin  
Her eyes meeting mine  
As I conjure up  
A pendant of obsidian.

Takeru still struggles  
But my grip is strong  
And refuses to allow  
Any form of escape.

But she continues her efforts  
Even when they are in vain  
My powerful aura consuming her  
And draining the last of her Hope.

We know what that means  
That without Hope there's no Light  
Which means the entire DigiWorld  
Will fall at our feet.

With one final push  
I pull her into a kiss  
Her lips meeting mine  
To seal her corruption.

After a few moments  
She stops struggling  
Embracing me  
And darkness's comforting arms.

When we part  
She gazes up at me  
This time with love  
Instead of once-lingering hate.

She smiles up at me  
And I smile back  
Wondering how  
We'll refashion this world.

That is when  
For the very first time  
Hope is on the side  
Of the darkness the world fears.

For Takeru Takaishi  
My queen of Despair  
Will stay by my side  
And end the DigiDestined.

**This one might be two parts, with the second part written from Takeru's POV. I might also make a full-length story out of this poem if I get enough interest.**

**Anyway, R&R.**


	3. Taikeru

**Here is the third of my oneshot series. Now we get to DigiDestined pairings. Again, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Refer back to the last two chapters.**

**A Surprise for Courage (Taikeru)**

I wait for her  
In the middle of the park  
Basking in the sunlight  
And watching the other couples.

I wonder what she might bring  
For a picnic lunch  
She wouldn't tell me last night  
For she wanted to surprise me.

It has been five months  
Since I mustered up my Courage  
To tell her my feelings  
And how much I wanted to be with her.

Now I am at ease  
For she returned my feelings  
Despite what Yamato thinks  
And how much he opposes our bond.

It has now been an hour  
Where is Takeru?  
Now I'm worried  
That she might hit trouble.

Agumon is by my side  
Trying to calm me down  
But I can't settle down  
Not until I see Takeru.

My partner is clutching  
A bundle of lilies  
Her favorite flower  
But ironically not Patamon's.

Then I catch sight  
Of a tuft of blond  
Is it Takeru?  
Or is it that jerk-off Matt?

But as it comes closer  
I know that it's her  
With her hair and eyes  
As bright as her Hope.

She's carrying a basket  
With Patamon lugging a pitcher  
She apologizes for being late  
For she overslept this morning.

But I don't care  
As long as she's made it  
And didn't worry me further  
That I had to search for Matt.

I pull her into a kiss  
Our lips meeting for a long moment  
Then I give her the lilies  
Which results in another kiss.

I glance up and down at her  
With her blue dress and matching scarf  
Her boots top off the look  
And bring out her Hope-colored tresses.

It's no wonder  
That Takeru is popular  
With half of the boys at school  
And it's not just her ample chest.

She's also sweet  
And can sometimes be shy  
But not in front of the Dark Powers  
Where she loses her temper often.

Patamon is hasty  
For he appears hungry  
Along with Agumon  
Who can't wait to see her surprise.

I cannot wait either  
To see her surprise  
Which is in the picnic basket  
That she's crafted with her heart.


	4. Takezumi

**Here's the next one-shot! A little longer this time, but it was worth the wait, hopefully.  
**

**Broken Logic (Takezumi)**

I never thought I'd be one  
Who would have these feelings of compassion  
Let alone for one so beautiful  
That would even defy all logic.

But I have to admit  
That she is quite fetching  
With such a body  
That's more than prodigious.

It feels like yesterday  
That she was that little girl  
Who was usually fear-stricken  
But a blonde pixie all the same.

Now she's developed  
More than one would have thought  
With distinctive curves and golden veil  
That will even put Angewomon to shame.

I am at my computer  
Trying to ignore the fact  
That she's right behind me  
Watching me with interest.

Until I feel something soft  
Like two large pillows against my head  
Which is when I turn to see  
Takeru's bosom not far from my face.

My face becomes the color  
Of Tentomon's shell  
And even he notices  
My embarrassing dilemma.

I look up at her  
Her eyes the color of Friendship  
Which we have shared  
For what, eight years now?

Now I'm starting to feel  
Something beyond friendship  
And beyond all the logic  
And the facts that I live in.

Takeru pulls away from me  
Modesty evident on her face  
Patamon hovers next to her  
As if knowing what's going on between us.

I look over at Tentomon  
Who also notices  
Especially my inability  
To contain myself.

How did Matt do it  
When he confessed to Sora?  
Apparently it wasn't as hard  
As I'm going through right now.

But I take a deep breath  
A deep, cleansing breath  
As I face the blonde maiden  
And the object of my discomfort.

She moves closer to me  
Her bosom rising and falling  
Where I have to avert my eyes  
But find myself incapable.

I can imagine my face  
As the color of Sora's Love  
As I leave my beloved laptop  
Too compelled by this blonde goddess.

Takeru lifts my chin  
So that we're facing each other  
And boy, am I embarrassed  
As I try to pull away.

I can't fall in love  
I just can't  
Logic and facts won't let me  
As I'm not capable of love.

She deserves better  
Someone like Tai  
Or someone like Davis  
If he wasn't with Kari.

Heck, even Cody  
Despite being young  
Or rather Joe  
But I seriously doubt that.

I try to pull away  
As hard as I can  
To fight off these feelings  
That are anything but prodigious.

But Takeru objects  
As she holds my chin firm  
So I wouldn't run away  
And hide behind my laptop.

I open my mouth to object  
But she places a finger to silence me  
As if she knows good and well  
That I'm in love with her.

Then she does the unthinkable  
As she pulls me into a kiss  
That catches me off guard  
And also our Digimon.

I find myself losing  
This pointless battle  
As the warmth of her kiss  
That has my logic-induced guard.

I can't take it anymore  
As I embrace her  
Giving in to my feelings  
And tossing logic out the window.

Finally we part  
Takeru's eyes on mine  
As she utters four words:  
"I love you, Izzy."

Lowering the last of my guards  
I completely give in  
For those four words  
Have deemed my fight worthless.

"I love you, Takeru"  
I reply  
As I pull the Child of Hope  
To my surprisingly-strong embrace.

I can feel Tentomon watching us  
For I know he's happy  
That I've broken out of my shell  
Of numbers and facts.

Patamon too  
As I notice his dreamy gaze  
At the sight of his partner  
Having found someone.

Maybe love isn't a prison  
Filled with silly thoughts  
Of nonsense and false judgement  
Or other unreal things.

I glance at the maiden in my arms  
Knowing I will never let her go  
For Takeru starts to make me think  
That even love can be prodigious.


	5. Daikeru

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon!**

**Luckiest Miracles (Daikeru)**

I'm finally finished  
With today's soccer practice  
Stretching my sore muscles  
Which will hurt more in the morning.

Veemon is in my bag  
Popping out for air  
I hope nobody is watching  
So I won't have any explaining.

But I am excited  
As I exit Odaiba High  
To bask in another weekend  
And snore the next morning away.

First, however  
Is something more exciting  
For outside at the doors  
Stood my equally-athletic girlfriend.

Takeru is overjoyed  
To finally see me  
As her basketball practice  
Ended before mine.

I find myself drooling  
My nose nearly bleeding  
At the sight of her body  
That explains her popularity.

Even more popular than Kari  
With her blonde hair and large chest  
Fulfilling every boy's dreams  
Even Cody falls for her.

But TF chose me  
Because I stood out  
And that she found something  
Different about me.

She likes me for  
My hilarious attempts  
To woo her friend Kari  
And get her to like me.

But I am over Kari  
She's with TA's bro Matt  
For I've found the blonde before me  
That's become my everything.

She throws herself at me  
Pulling me into a hug  
Her chest pressing against mine  
Followed by a kiss.

Takeru asks me  
"Where to now?"  
Curious to know  
Where our date will be.

"How about a movie?"  
I suggest  
So we can relax  
Our aching bodies.

She smiles at me  
Indicating that it's a plan  
Maybe afterwards  
We can get a bite.

We head off to start our evening  
Our Digimon following us  
Patamon and Veemon  
Happy for our relationship.

It may have started out rocky  
With TM and I  
Having had different ideas  
On how to solve problems.

And it has always involved Kari  
For I used to be jealous  
Of Takeru making a move on her  
Having made me think she liked girls.

But I had been wrong  
For TP is by my side  
Her face glowing with Hope  
As we leave the school behind.

Takeru kisses me again  
This time on my cheek  
Which makes me blush  
And reminds me how lucky I am.


	6. Takori

**So far, I'll be turning the Devikeru poem into a full-length fic, since a few people (as I've predicted) are interested. I'm also itching to do it as well later. Also, to reply to a request by KoumiSokeru (Guest), that sounds like a good idea; however, keep in mind that TK will remain female throughout this series, so I hope you don't mind what I'm going to do (assuming you're talking about SoraxTK). And Koumi on the side's a nice touch, I agree. I'll be writing it tonight after I work on my BIG Wreck-It Ralph fic, and it should be up soon.  
**

**That being said, on with our next pairing.**

**A quick note: TK is 17, and Cody is 15 in this poem. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon!**

**Innocence Lost (Takori)**

I search through the forest  
Of the pixelated world  
Where we assume Takeru remains  
But I hope isn't kidnapped.

And it's all my fault  
Because of my big mouth  
And she had heard Davis and I  
But totally misjudged it.

It's true that I considered her  
For just a friend  
But now that this is happening  
I'm starting to realize something.

I have feelings for her  
I've never realized before  
Until very recently  
When Takeru ran off.

Now I feel bad  
For what I've done  
To hurt the girl  
Who generated these feelings.

I have to apologize  
Once I find her  
But what if she doesn't forgive me  
And run off again?

But I know that she will  
For Takeru is usually forgiving  
Unless it's the powers of darkness  
Where she really loses her cool.

Armadillomon is by my side  
Just as worried as I  
And notices the pain  
That's haunting my chest.

I try to put on a smile, though  
To ensure my longtime friend  
That everything will be okay  
And not so dreary and dull.

"We'll find Takeru,"  
I assure  
For she's around her somewhere  
My D-3 is making sure."

It picks up a signal  
Not far from here  
I'm sure it's TK  
And Patamon too.

As we trudge deeper  
We find that it's getting dark  
With Armadillomon's constant pleas  
That we should turn back.

But I can't turn back  
I have to find her  
She may need me now  
For she can be alone.

The darkness is growing  
Surrounding me  
Threatening me with its grip  
And wanting to take me away.

But I won't give in  
That much I know  
It cannot take me  
In its cold, hungry hold.

I may not be Hope  
I may not be Light  
But I have enough of both  
To ward off its grip.

Suddenly I hear singing  
Beautiful singing  
Along with a thick fog  
That threatens to claim me.

But that singing voice  
Is too familiar to me  
For it's very much hers  
With its soothing melody.

Though there's something wrong  
I can't place my finger on  
But I never recalled  
That song so...eerie.

It sounds like a siren's  
As opposed to the usual  
For Takeru's voice  
Is normally an angel's.

I follow the tune  
Knowing it will lead to her  
So I can explain to her  
How sorry I am.

There, near a tree  
I find her sitting  
Her infectious voice  
Filling the dark woods.

Armadillomon catches up  
Then realizes I've found her  
But then asks me  
"Where is Patamon?"

I'm too lost  
In Takeru's beauty  
For she's the same  
As when she ran off.

But there are some differences  
That I note  
Her dress for starters  
Which symbolizes what she loathes.

It makes her less like  
The TK I've known  
And more like a siren  
Who captures her victims.

What has happened  
While we've been looking?  
One can hope she hasn't  
Turned to the darkness.

Patamon returns to her  
With a bundle of black roses  
Which she takes gracefully  
And inhales their dark scent.

Suddenly, she notices me  
Her blue gaze freezing me  
And making me wonder  
If she's the same TK.

I felt my body slump  
As I approach her  
Unable to listen  
To my partner's pleas.

"I have a bad feeling"  
Armadillomon warns  
But I don't listen  
For all that matters is her.

Takeru pulls me in  
To her chilling embrace  
And I can't break free  
Despite wanting to.

I'm too overwhelmed  
By her empowering influence  
That I forget  
Why I've been looking for her.

She lifts my chin  
Blue eyes meeting mine  
That's when I see  
A cold presence within.

I have to admit  
Takeru's beauty  
Is otherworldly  
And can make even Joe swoon.

Though I can't overlook  
The darkness behind it  
But I can't think clearly  
For my mind is a daze.

Armadillomon's voice  
Is nonexistent now  
For I am embracing  
My strong feelings for her.

The dark aura of Takeru  
Compels me so  
To give into my feelings  
And not fight back.

She pulls me into a kiss  
Which seals the deal  
Then I take my hand  
And move it to her chest.

Which is partially exposed  
I might add  
But then she moves it away  
And parts from me.

"Not yet, my sweet"  
She whispers sensually  
"We should head to my castle  
And then you may have me."

"Yes, my queen"  
I find myself reply  
Then, bowing down to her,  
I kiss her hand.

Takeru smirks  
Knowing I'm taken  
By her overpowering charms  
Though filled with darkness.

Patamon flies up to her  
Then smiled at me  
"This is too easy"  
He says in a cute tone.

"Armadillomon can come"  
Takeru nods behind me  
Where I notice lazily  
That my partner is still there.

Disbelief is on my face  
As he can't believe  
That I've chosen darkness  
And not turning back.

But I don't care at this point  
For I love Takeru  
And I'll promise to serve  
Her every whim and desire.

**This might be another one that will become a full-length fic, maybe a part of my Devikeru. I've always supported Takori, especially when one of them (preferably TK) is a girl.**


	7. Sokeru

**This is a request by NegaiKoumi. Just to warn you all, this is femslash Sokeru. If that squicks you, turn away until the next pairing. Do not leave any flames, please.**

**That being said, enjoy!**

**Oceans of Hope and Love (Sokeru)**

Calming and relaxing  
Is what I call it  
As I take in the waves  
Of the sun above the beach.

It may be hot  
But I can take it  
Heck, I've been in the DigiWorld  
Which has been worse.

I'm reclining under the parasol  
Getting a tan  
With Takeru next to me  
Who's the reason I broke up with Matt.

And it's been all because  
Of this strange feeling  
An unusual feeling  
For girls over guys.

Matt didn't accept it  
Nor did he like it  
For he finds it sick  
For two girls getting together.

But I don't care  
What Matt thinks  
Because I want to embrace  
This new-found desire.

My girlfriend is also relaxing  
With a book in her hand  
Absorbing the story  
Just like the piercing rays.

Everything about her  
Is beautiful  
From sun-colored hair  
To supermodel body.

Then of course there's her chest  
That makes me jealous  
Which makes me wonder what she eats  
For her to gain those.

At the same time  
It makes me blush  
And cause my own chest to grow stiff  
Not to mention jump her right here.

I glance out at the waves  
To see Izzy and Mimi  
With Tentomon and Palmon  
Just playing around.

Then I notice  
Izzy stumbling  
Falling into the sea  
Having been tripped up.

Mimi helps him up  
Then plants a kiss  
Not far from his hairline  
Which makes him go red.

I glance at TK again  
So caught up in that book  
Angemon is behind her  
Guarding her like a knight should.

That's another thing  
I'm jealous about  
As I look at Biyomon  
Snoozing on my other side.

But then again, I imagine  
If she can hold her Champion  
It would cause madness  
Not to mention a big mess.

Though both agree  
About my feelings  
That shifted from a love for guys  
To a love for girls.

I hear a book close  
Which turns my head  
To Takeru stretching  
And regarding me.

"Do you want to join them?"  
She offered to me  
As she nods to the ocean  
Where Izzy and Mimi are.

I look away quickly  
Red as can be  
Turning my attention  
To the still-sleeping Biyo

But then I feel  
Takeru's weight on me  
Which causes me to return  
My forward gaze.

That's when our eyes meet  
Red on blue  
Her somewhat half-lidded gaze  
Turning me on.

"You know you want to."  
She says seductively  
As she shifts herself  
To a crawling position.

TK hovers over me  
Her cleavage dipping  
And tempting me to do  
What I'm trying not to do.

I'm being compelled to have her  
But I can't  
Not in front of everyone else  
Enjoying the beach.

Takeru moves closer  
So that our lips meet  
Where I quickly melt  
And pull her close.

We bask in ecstasy  
As my hands move up  
To feel her soft chest  
And pleasure the Child of Hope.

But Takeru pulls away  
Grabbing my arm  
And pulling me toward  
The rippling, inviting ocean.

We take a plunge  
Meeting up with Izzy  
And Mimi too  
Who says "Finally."

TK and I head deeper  
Until our waists are submerged  
Then I push her in  
Just for the fun of it.

Suddenly she pulls me in  
Out of revenge  
And also out of Love  
Which symbolizes me.

We both come up for air  
I'm taking deep breaths  
While I look at TK  
Whose body glistens in the sunlight.

Now I'm definitely turned on  
Moving up to her  
Embracing her Hope  
With our chests meeting.

I kiss her again  
Longer this time  
With our hands  
Exploring the other's body.

That's when I realize  
How much I love her  
And not even Yamato  
Can change that.

For Takeru and I  
Are meant to be together  
And he'll just have to accept that  
No matter how hard.

Heck, Biyomon and Angemon does  
As they're still on the beach  
One snoozing and the other watching  
As we lose ourselves in desire.

**I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed so far, as well as NegaiKoumi for the request. If anyone else has one, it's welcome. **


	8. Pinnocheru2

**This is the second part of Pinnocheru. This time, it's from Takeru's POV. Enjoy!**

**Unwilling Playmate (Pinnocheru2)**

I walk through the forest  
Of my second home  
In search of my angel  
Whom I know is nearby.

That foot soak was relaxing  
Like a hot spring in Kyoto  
That I know that Yolei  
Would drag me to in a heartbeat.

I know my angel  
Hadn't gone far  
He said he would be back  
Once he took care of something.

When I was at the springs  
I couldn't shake the feeling  
That I was being watched  
By someone I loathed.

But when I had glanced behind me  
He seemed to have vanished  
Behind the tree  
To avoid my gaze.

Had he been an enemy?  
Had he been a friend?  
I have no idea  
But I doubt the latter.

Maybe it had been the demon I hate  
The one who had killed my angel once  
The one I had hated  
Since I was only eight.

But then again  
It wouldn't have been him  
For he wouldn't be one  
To stalk me like some shadow.

It's someone else  
I'm certain  
Someone who's familiar  
But I can't think of who.

As I walk through the forest  
Calling out my angel's name  
I feel the ground lifting  
Beneath my feet.

As quickly as it come  
I felt several ropes  
Suspend my feet from the ground  
And prevent my movement.

What am I going to do?  
What am I going to do?  
Where is my Angemon  
I hope he's nearby.

But then I hear laughing  
Broken, mechanical laughter  
That also sounds like  
A bunch of gears turning.

I try to move  
To get a better view  
Of who would want  
To capture hopeful me.

But I cannot move  
The net is too tight  
To allow me to grasp  
A peek at my captor.

But as he moves beneath  
My trapped form  
It is now clear  
Who my kidnapper is.

I cannot believe it  
I just can't  
Didn't Matt turn him  
Into kindling and wood?

But here he is  
Wood, strings, and all  
Who knows what  
He was planned for me this time?

I can't keep my open  
He probably drugged the net  
That is pulling me to sleep  
Faster than a Monzaemon.

But I definitely know  
That Angemon will come  
To save me from  
This psychotic doll.

I hope it's not as deadly  
As last time  
Where we played war  
And he almost killed me.

Or maybe he would do worse  
Like take advantage of me  
But he won't dare  
For I can fight back.

I may not play soccer  
Not like Davis  
But I can surely kick  
Which can be enough for defense.

At least until my angel  
Comes to save me  
And we can put an end  
To this wooden creep.


	9. Devikeru2

**Here's the second part of Devikeru. Also from Takeru's POV.  
**

**Queen of Despair (Devikeru2)  
**

I look into his eyes  
That are filled with pure evil  
But as I look closer  
I see compassion.

Along with something else  
Something even deeper  
Can it be  
That he cares for me?

And all this time I've hated him  
For killing my beloved Patamon  
But sometimes I must learn  
How to forgive even those I hate.

I feel his cold but soft caress  
Brushing against my chin  
Those red eyes are entrancing me  
Making me forget where I am.

But I am in his castle  
Once a prisoner, now his Queen  
To help carry out his plan  
And embrace my now-cold heart.

I know it's a new feeling  
That I must control  
But if I want to tap into it  
I must learn how.

And the demon before me  
Will teach me everything  
For there is quite a bit more  
I must learn about the darkness.

He kisses me again  
Though short and sweet  
Then with a smirk  
He drags me off.

Where are we going?  
Are we going to kill?  
But I am not experienced  
For I have just awakened.

Is he going to teach me  
How to tap into my powers  
To cause pain and suffering  
Or other types of agony?

I do not know what he's planning with me  
But I do know one thing  
I am no longer a Digidestined  
I am now Queen Takeru.

**The second part was meant to be longer, but I've decided to split it up. So there will be a part three (and afterwards you'll have to read the full-length fic once I start it). That being said, hope you enjoy, and I invite you all to read my other fics too.**


	10. Devikeru3

**This is the third and final part to my Devikeru. After this, you'll have to read the full fic once it's up. I'm looking forward to doing it too, but I have fics to get off my list first.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon!**

**Heartless Hope, Awakened Despair (Devikeru3)**

It has been five months  
Since he's awakened me  
And he already has  
Taught me to kill.

Quickly I've grasped the hang  
Of my dark power  
That's always been sleeping  
Inside my hopeful form.

I never knew  
I had such power  
Resting inside me  
And waiting to emerge.

The suffering I've caused  
Because of my power  
Proves the fact  
That I never needed Hope.

Such a weak concept  
That Hope is  
Sometimes I wonder  
Why I was chosen.

But that day is over  
I'm no longer Hope  
Now I must embrace  
My new destiny.

I feel renewed now  
As I look up at my lover  
Who has taken me as his own  
With love and passion.

Even Cody couldn't supply me  
With what Devimon has given me  
While Devimon has treated me with true love  
Cody has given me nothing.

But a broken heart  
Which is why I ran off  
And despise that so-called DigiDestined  
With their infernal Light.

But I'll extinguish that Light  
And I'll do it myself  
For I'll have eleven bodies  
And eleven data chumps.

But then I remember Patamon  
Which gives me second thoughts  
About my plan  
For this world's destruction.

But I quickly come back to my senses  
Remembering my new role  
And that role is not  
With that ugly hamster.

I also realize  
It is not with Devimon  
As I conjure my blade  
To end his miserable life.

I thrust the blade  
Through his non-existent heart  
And as he collapses  
He is shocked.

I smirk down at his fading form  
Thanking him for awakening me  
And then I tell him  
That I'll be taking over.

Yes, it will be me alone  
Who takes over this wasteland  
With no one to help me  
As the last of his data is gone.

I stare out of the window  
Of the castle I call my own  
As I consult with the onyx sky  
About my plan for destruction.

This world will submit  
To the hand of Despair  
Along with its queen  
Takeru Takaishi.

Nobody will stop me  
Not even the DigiDestined  
Especially the one  
Who has shattered my heart.

That bastard and his Armadillomon  
Will regret that more  
For I'll return that pain  
Three times more.

Thank you, Devimon  
For ending Hope's life  
And starting the life  
Of Queen Takeru.

**Truly, I'm DEFINITELY looking forward to this full fic. And once I get to it, you all won't be disappointed! Anyway, the next pairing will be up soon, along with anyone who has any requests. Hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Takori2

**Sorry this one took so long!  
**

**Unity of Hope and Reliable Knowledge**

I can't believe  
This day has arrived  
I can hardly contain myself  
As I try to relax.

It has been four months  
Since Cody proposed  
During dinner at his place  
Where everyone was shocked.

At first I was flustered  
When he asked me  
But I said yes  
Because I loved him.

Now that's being put  
To the test at hand  
Where I'm surrounded  
By my female friends.

They are preparing me  
For my walk down the aisle  
Where I'll meet the man  
Whom I'll spend eternity.

They help me in my dress first  
Which is as pure as Gatomon's fur  
And laced with the color  
Of my beloved Crest.

Sora helps me with makeup  
Warning me to hold still  
While Mimi and Yolei  
Are taming my hair.

Once they are finished  
Kari tops me off  
With a soft veil  
And then takes one look at me.

It's hard to believe  
That we've been friends  
For fifteen years  
Since the whole Myotismon mess.

"You're beautiful, TK"  
She compliments adoringly  
As I then face the mirror  
To see for myself.

Gone is the pixie  
From fifteen years ago  
In her place is a flower  
That has blossomed well.

My mom comes in  
Noticing I'm ready  
Patamon flies to me  
To take in my beauty.

"You look pretty, TK"  
He chirps  
As he perches himself on my shoulder  
To accompany me.

The boys file in next  
Matt, Izzy, Ken, and Davis  
With Tai behind them  
Urging that it's time.

When they leave and wish me luck  
Mom sits down to talk to me  
Sensing my anxiety  
And trying to comfort me.

That's when I cry  
For my nerves get the best of me  
And I pull my mom into a hug  
Hoping to calm down.

"It'll be fine"  
She assures  
"I was like you  
When I married your father."

That makes me feel better  
As I stand up  
To face this last battle  
With Cody at my side.

My dad then comes in  
Telling me that they're ready  
And waiting for the bride  
To show her face.

I leave to join him  
Waiting to be given away  
To my DNA digivolution partner  
And soon-to-be-husband.

...

"Are you nervous, Cody?"  
Armadillomon asks  
As I'm waiting at the altar  
For my bride to appear.

I see the bridemaids coming out  
With the groomsmen  
Matt and Sora, Ken and Yolei  
Mimi and Izzy, and finally Kari.

Who is the maid of honor  
By the way  
With Davis as my best man  
Who takes his position next to me.

He senses my anxiety  
"You know we can escape"  
Davis suggests jokingly  
"I'm sure TZ won't be too mad."

"She'll be more mad at you  
For letting him escape"  
Armadillomon chuckles  
Trying to lighten the tension.

Suddenly the music starts  
Signaling the bride's approach  
I try to fight off my tension  
Ready to await my future wife.

Who is as breathtaking as ever  
As she is escorted down the aisle  
By Mr. Ishida and Angemon  
On either side.

Both had a good talk  
With me last night  
Warning me to treat Takeru  
Like the queen she is.

TK takes her position  
Facing me  
With Angemon behind her  
Wishing his partner good luck.

Gennai appears  
Asking for any objections  
When there aren't any  
He moves on to the vows.

"I do," I say to Takeru  
"For I promise  
To take care of you  
And keep your Hope lit."

"I do," TK replies  
"As I'll always treasure you  
And rely on you  
And your Knowledge."

With that, we exchange rings  
Then we share a kiss  
To symbolize our union  
Which will be unbreakable.

**Again, sorry this took so long! I'm hard at work on my Wreck-It Ralph fic, so updates will probably be a little slow.**


	12. Angekeru

**Here's the next pairing. It's been handwritten for a long time, so I'm way ahead of those who requested it.  
**

**The Angel and the Maiden**

I look up at the night sky  
Waiting for Takeru  
Who is still out with Kari  
For something called girl time.

It has been a week  
Since TK's expressed  
Her feelings for me  
Which allowed me to hold Champion.

It's still new to me  
Holding Champion form  
I wonder how easy it was  
For Gatomon?

But I love this form  
Not that I'm saying  
That I didn't like  
My Patamon form.

It just means  
That I can do  
Things that I couldn't  
When I was Patamon.

I'm thinking of my partner  
My lovely Hope  
Wondering if our relationship  
Will go further.

Suddenly I hear the door open  
I look into the den  
Hoping to meet Takeru  
But it's only her mother.

And she had been skeptical  
And disapproving at first  
Of her daughter loving a Digimon  
Even if was handsome.

But she accepted  
After some thinking  
Now Takeru is mine  
As long as avoid Matt.

Matt, especially, was outraged  
And still is  
For his sister is dating a Digimon  
Where he said it was sick.

Now Matt doesn't visit  
Not anymore  
Even in the DigiWorld  
He doesn't even speak to her.

TK is still heartbroken  
From that ordeal  
And she's been wondering  
When Matt will accept.

I'm sure he will soon  
He'll just have to see  
How loving a man I can be  
To my partner and queen.

I watch Mrs. Takaishi  
Enter her room  
To collapse and unwind  
From the hard day she's endured.

But then she turns around  
Assuring me  
"She'll be home soon"  
Before going to sleep.

I make myself comfortable  
In her bed  
And I get an idea  
That might surprise her when she returns.

If I have to wait  
For my lady to come  
I'll make worthwhile  
And greet her with a gift.

...

I head up to my apartment  
From my shopping trip with Kari  
To meet up with my angel  
Hopefully he hasn't missed me.

After all  
I've been out all day  
Enjoying a normal life  
Unlike the digital one.

I unlock the door  
While carrying my bags  
Of my easy findings  
That I can't wait to try.

When I enter the apartment  
I head straight to my room  
Where I find Angemon on my bed  
Greeting me in an enticing position.

I also notice that he's naked  
His drapes and other garments on the floor  
As I slowly approach him  
To wonder what's going on.

"It's my surprise"  
He explains seductively  
But then he notices  
That I'm taken aback.

"You've been out a long time"  
He continues  
"So I wanted to make it  
Worth your while."

Then he reaches  
For his wings  
To pull out a feather  
Which becomes a lily.

My favorite flower  
I start to blush  
At what Angemon is doing  
To express his love.

I take the lily  
Inhaling its scent  
Which is sweet and inviting  
And also touched by my Hope.

Angemon moves in  
To embrace me  
With his powerful wings  
That warm me every night.

But I push away  
Just as he wants  
To move into the next stage  
Where he takes care of me.

"I need to shower first"  
I explain  
"Then I'll be prepared  
To join your fun."

"Of course, my lady"  
My partner complies  
With utmost respect  
Like a knight to his queen.

I enter the bathroom  
Removing my day's clothes  
Which is a simple green sundress  
That my mother has been pushing me to wear.

I stop to adore my reflection  
Where I still can't believe  
How much I have developed  
From an adorable eight-year-old.

Like a green pixie  
Wandering the DigiWorld  
With the cutest Digimon  
A girl could wish for.

I was still shy back then  
Which carried four years later  
And somehow annoyed Davis  
Who still butchers my name.

Now I see the TK  
Of eighteen years old  
With a perfect figure  
That makes me a target for guys.

Even for Davis  
And Tai sometimes  
But I already have my knight  
Who's waiting on me outside.

That's when I snap to reality  
Remembering I need a shower  
I can't keep him waiting  
Especially when I want to be in his arms.

Which is why I have  
An outfit I bought  
That will blow Angemon  
Out of the water.

...

I wait for my queen  
Who's taking her time  
Inside the bathroom  
Where she's preparing herself.

I can't hardly contain myself  
As I stare at the open door  
Which finally creaks open  
To reveal her form.

Takeru stands before me  
With a surprise of her own  
In the form of a white nightdress  
That is short and hugs her curves.

My eyes move to her neckline  
Which is exposed  
As she bounds over to me  
And asks "What do you think?"

I'm at a loss  
As to what to say  
But glancing into her eyes  
Makes the answer easy.

"You're beautiful, Takeru"  
I manage to reply  
As she sits on my lap  
And I take her in my wings.

Then I lean down to kiss her  
Our tongues tangled  
And her fingers buried  
In my hair.

Then she removes my helmet  
Making my vision clearer  
So she can see  
My entire face.

When we part  
She asks me with wonder  
"How can a hamster  
Become so perfect?"

I have no answer  
To this question  
But I don't really care  
And neither does she.

Takeru hugs my neck  
Whispering in my ear  
"Please take me"  
With burning desire.

"Yes, my lady"  
I comply  
As I pull my young queen  
Into her bed.

I start with her straps  
Pulling them down  
To remove her gown  
Which is brand new.

As she slips out  
I am breathless  
At the sight of her bare body  
That's inviting me even more.

My hunger takes over  
As we roll over  
I end up on top  
Of my partner and lover.

That is when  
I am ready  
To do whatever I want  
And have my way with her.

I ask her first  
And she consents  
As she is just as hungry  
As I am.

And I can tell  
As my fingers run  
Over her nipples  
Which are hard as Ankylomon's shell.

My young queen Takeru  
I promise you  
I'll make this night  
The most magical you've experienced.


	13. Pinnocheru3

**Beautiful Doll  
**

When he drags me to his place  
The same as it has been before  
He throws me into a room  
Filled with toys and weapons.

As he leaves  
He assures me  
That Floramon will come  
In fifteen minutes flat.

For he has a surprise for me  
I don't know what it is  
But I'm sure I'll find out  
Soon enough.

Then he tells me  
That part of the surprise  
Is hidden in this room  
But I'm still at a loss.

I ask him what it is  
But he just chuckles  
For it's part of the game  
As he so claims.

Puppetmon leaves me  
To my "game"  
Which involves looking  
For some sort of "surprise."

It is typical of Puppetmon  
To make everything a game  
As I search his room  
For this item.

I search and search  
For this so-called "surprise"  
Turning over tables, toys, and knick-knacks  
But come up with nothing.

What is this gift  
That splintered idiot hints at  
Is it a gun? Is it a bomb?  
Is it something that will kill me?

Maybe if I'm lucky  
It can be a key  
And then I can get out  
Of this doll's dungeon.

There is one place, though  
That I haven't checked  
As I notice something  
In the corner.

I look closer  
I notice a chest  
But what's inside?  
My curious mind asks.

...

I know fifteen minutes  
Have passed in a flash  
Not that I can count  
Or tell time.

I pace around the room  
Waiting for TK  
To come find me  
So I can show her my surprise.

What's taking so long?  
I want to know  
Is she having trouble  
Finding the first?

I start to get angry  
As I hear a knock  
Floramon comes in  
But she's not alone.

She steps aside to reveal  
A blonde beauty who enters  
With a frilly red dress and bow  
And an annoyed expression.

It seems TK has found  
My hidden surprise  
As she looks ever cute  
In the dress I've chosen.

Floramon leaves us alone  
So I can admire my doll  
And show her how much I've changed  
And promised to stop my evil.

"Why did you drag me here?" she asks  
With that still-annoyed look  
Complete with a scowl  
That screams her desire to end me.

"Because I want to change"  
I say with a plea  
"I'm done being evil  
Now I want to atone."

TK folds her arms  
"Really..." she drawls  
Her eyes narrowing  
In disbelief.

"Yeah," I reply  
"No tricks this time  
Or hide, seek, and destroy.  
We'll play what you want."

"Okay." She smiles  
"Just ask me one question.  
Why am I in this dress?  
And this ribbon itches!"

I watch her complain  
As she fiddles with the bow  
Tied in her hair  
But I think it's cute.

Then my eyes move down  
To the tops of two pillows  
Revealed by her dress  
Causing me to stare.

I wonder what they are  
I know I've seen them before  
On LadyDevimon's chest  
As well as in stray magazines.

I feel my nose lengthen  
The longer I look  
But then I notice  
TK's deadly glare.

"What are you staring at?"  
She growls with rage  
And for the first time I cower  
Fearing I'll die again.

"I asked you a question"  
Then she repeats  
"Why am I in this dress?  
I look like a doll!"

I fumble for an answer  
But I come up blank  
As I'm in danger  
Of my doll's scorn.

"Um...well..."  
I start to say  
And I realize it's time  
To give her my second surprise.

I pull out a box  
From a toy box in the corner  
To give it to Takeru  
Who's still not buying it.

"I know what you have"  
She accuses  
"It's a bomb, isn't it?  
You're trying to kill me."

"I'm not," I plead  
"I've changed, trust me  
And this will prove  
That I truly have."

TK takes the box  
Glaring at me all the while  
But when she opens it  
Her scowl disappears.

Instead it's shock  
As she stares  
At the object in the box  
For she can't believe it.

"How did you get this?"  
TK asks  
As she holds up a yellow Crest  
In a tag.

"Some guy gave it to me"  
I explain  
But TK doesn't believe me  
And I doubt she will.

"You stole it, didn't you?"  
She accuses  
Her death glare intense  
And my fear sets in once more.

"No, he gave it to me"  
I counter  
He told me I can prove  
That I've reformed."

"By giving it you  
For it's yours  
He said it was  
Some Crest of Hope."

"What if it's a fake?"  
TK's glare heats up  
As she examines the Crest  
For a counterfeit sign.

"Honestly, it's not"  
I continue my attempts  
To try to convince her  
For I'm failing miserably.

"I'm dragging you to Gennai"  
Takeru decides  
For she still doesn't believe me  
As if I blame her.

And I can't help but note  
That she's cute when she's mad  
I can hardly imagine  
If her friends suffer under her.

I have no choice  
But to go with her  
To the guy's place  
Where I got the Crest.

But he'll be on my side  
And TK will have to believe  
That I have changed  
And just want to be friends.

Maybe even beyond that  
As I find myself  
Staring at the girl  
I've dressed like a doll.

A pretty doll at that  
That I want to play with later  
And once she believes me  
She'll want to play too.


	14. Takori3

**Mother of Hope**

I look down at my sleeping wife  
Whose blonde hair is tangled in the blankets  
Then lean down to kiss her  
Which makes her stir a little.

I decide to fix some breakfast  
To wake her up  
Along with the children  
We're having in a month.

Armadillomon is also asleep  
With Patamon on his shell  
Snoozing louder  
Than even Davis.

I'm sure they're hungry too  
And even TK will be surprised  
When I fix the dish  
That Mom has taught me.

But I'll have to make double this time  
For Takeru's eating for three  
And I know how cranky she gets  
When there isn't enough.

...

I slowly wake up  
My body dragging  
As it tries to keep up  
And remember that it's awake.

I'm sitting up in bed  
My eyes adjusting to the sun  
That's nearly blinding me  
Like Angemon's Hand of Fate.

I place my hand  
To caress my stomach  
Which is eight months along  
But I know it can be anytime.

Especially when we're having twins  
A boy and a girl  
Who will inherit our Crests  
Of Hope and Reliable Knowledge.

It makes it harder for me  
When I'm modeling  
But everyone says  
That it enhances beauty.

And when I'm writing  
My latest book  
I have to go  
Every few seconds.

Then Davis's inability  
To get my name right  
Makes me even more irate  
To the point that he fears me.

Kari usually calms me down  
Knowing it's my pregnancy  
Taking control of my emotions  
Which change at random.

Suddenly I smell food  
Wafting from the kitchen  
Slowly I get up  
To see what my husband's burning.

However, it smells good  
Unlike those other times  
When I almost thought  
I had to call the fire department.

I enter the kitchen  
To notice Cody  
Busy with what appears  
To be an egg omelet.

The sweet smell  
Intoxicates me  
As I slowly approach  
My unsuspecting husband.

But then he turns around  
Smirking mischievously  
As he lowered the heat  
To peck my lips.

"I see you're awake"  
Cody greets  
As he reaches down  
To feel our future children.

"I made you some breakfast"  
He reveals  
The yellow pan-shaped egg  
I've always loved.

I've been craving tamago  
For the past eight months  
Its sweet taste  
Satisfying my ravenous hunger.

I take my seat at the table  
Awaiting my meal  
Then I find that  
The latest magazine has come in.

It displays me  
Like last month  
Except I'm posing  
In a blue two-piece.

I'm holding Patamon  
To my chest  
And my alluring posture  
Flaunts my stomach.

I'm also wearing my fisherman's hat  
My trademark accessory  
Despite it being goofy  
Nobody has had a problem.

"Look, Cody!" I call  
"I made it again"  
My husband comes over  
Spatula in hand.

"TK, you're in another one?"  
He sounds proud of me  
"Is there an end  
To your beauty?"

"I don't know  
It must be my hat"  
Then I giggle  
At my quip.

"Your hat? Are you sure?"  
Cody smiles mischievously  
"I think it's your Hope  
Or probably Patamon."

I laugh at this  
And I feel my children  
Laughing along with their mother  
Though I can't see it.

"Better get your tamago"  
Cody heads for the stove  
To quickly grab the pan  
To dish out my breakfast.

"Yamato," I say  
"What?" My Iori asks  
As he looks at me  
With utter confusion.

"Our son's name"  
I clarify  
"And our girl's name  
Should be Hikari."

Cody thinks about it  
For a few moments  
As he sits down  
To feel my womb once more.

"They agree with you"  
He says  
"They love the names  
You picked out."

I smile sweetly  
Pulling him into a kiss  
But then I feel  
A sharp pain come over me.

I clutch my stomach  
Certain what's coming  
When Cody tries to support me  
As I start going into labor.

Patamon and Armadillomon enter  
Having woken hearing my scream  
Of pain and fear  
Of the upcoming birth.

"We're heading out, guys"  
Cody grabs his coat  
With Patamon snagging mine  
As we head for the hospital.

They're coming early  
Yamato and Hikari  
I can hardly wait  
To see my twins.

This dangerous obstacle  
May be the toughest yet  
Worst than even Devimon  
Though we'll get through it.

**I might incorporate this into my full fic. Anyway, R&R.**


	15. Yamakeru

**This one isn't a romance pairing, I know, but it came to mind, so I had to put it on paper. **

**Reply to Guest: I'm writing the TakatoxTK one and is almost finished. However, it will be Fem!Takato, for I can see him more as a girl than a boy. **

**Overprotective Friendship**

Some may call me  
The overprotective big brother  
Especially with a little sister  
Who has the most explicit of jobs.

I'm staring at the latest mag  
Of TK posing  
In a dark green bikini  
With her fisherman's hat.

Patamon is held to her chest  
A little too excited  
And even perverted  
Judging from his smile.

I have to admit  
That TK has a body  
Which is a far cry  
From eight years old.

But to flaunt it like this  
Especially when she's young  
To entertain her readers  
Who adore her loyally.

I don't like it  
For I feel  
That TK might capture  
The wrong kind of interest.

She's still my little sister  
Of eighteen years old  
And it's natural for me  
To worry about her.

Not that TK  
Isn't beautiful  
Some might say  
She's inherited it from Mom.

Still  
I have to be careful  
When Davis and Tai  
Are looking at her.

Davis is notorious  
For looking at her wrong  
And trying to hide his nosebleeds  
Which annoys me to no end.

Tai is no better  
For he's been caught  
Peeking in her room  
Whenever she's changing clothes.

So who knows what  
Complete strangers can do  
Seeing her in magazines  
That sometimes display her nude.

Especially when I turn  
To one pinup page  
Which features Takeru  
Completely bare.

I avert my eyes  
Trying to regain my sanity  
Remembering that I need  
To protect my sister.

I know I get  
A bit skeptical  
But TK's my sister  
And I don't want anyone looking at her funny.

Or take advantage of her  
Which I fear the most  
Who knows what sleaze  
May pick her up.

But I still support  
Takeru in everything  
For she is careful  
With Patamon by her side.


	16. Taikeru2

**Sorry this one took so long! **

**Shutter Bugged**

Blinding flashes  
Demanding agents  
I wonder how TK  
Deals with them daily?

Agumon and I are watching  
As my girlfriend is posing  
Before several photographers  
Who all want her in their magazines.

I can't believe Matt  
Has a problem with it  
As I can't see anything wrong  
With showing a little skin.

And neither does Davis  
Which goes without saying  
As he'll kill  
To have first look at TK.

TK does some poses  
That makes me blush red  
One of them with her propping her foot  
And throwing her hair back.

Then she holds Patamon  
To her chest  
Donning her fisherman's hat  
And casting a wink.

This generates more flashes  
Then she removes her jacket  
To reveal her gorgeous figure  
Which is clad in a black two-piece.

I'm taken  
Just like that  
For her body was what  
First generated my feelings.

But it was also  
Her kind heart  
Though dark at times  
When _he_ is mentioned.

Then they cue the fans  
For wind effect  
To enhance her appeal  
To her upcoming audience.

She releases Patamon  
Cocking her hips  
To give her fans  
What they want.

That's when I notice  
She's shed her Child of Hope persona  
And melded into  
The sexy Takeru avatar.

If Matt was here  
He'd go bananas  
Seeing his sister  
As her alter-ego.

Davis, on the other hand  
Would have a bloody nose  
And then pass out  
From endless joy.

Once it's done  
TK steps off  
Approaching me  
To peck me on the cheek.

"What did you think?"  
She asks me  
But I find myself  
Lost at the sight of her cleavage.

Yep, they aren't small like Kari's  
That much I know  
Bigger than Yolei's  
I can easily guess D-cup.

Quickly, though  
I regard her  
Noticing she's smirking  
Ever so mischievously.

"Nothing less from you"  
I manage  
"You were pretty hot  
Like you always are."

"You could probably burn Arukenimon"  
Agumon jokes  
"If she were up there with you"  
I can't help but laugh.

"Anyway"  
My blonde beauty sighs  
Tossing her hair  
Which takes me every time.

"How was I out there?"  
Patamon asks  
"You were great yourself"  
TK replies as Patamon pecks her on the cheek.

"Want to grab a bite?"  
I offer  
"Sure, Tai"  
And she kisses me again.

This time it's longer  
As my hands run up  
Takeru's bare skin  
But stops at her top.

TK isn't any better  
As her hands get caught  
In my bushy hair  
And pulls off my bandanna.

Everyone around up stops  
Upon seeing us  
But not shocked nor angry  
Instead taking a few shots.

Of Takeru and her boyfriend  
Who is merely a stranger to then  
Though not anymore  
For I know this is getting at.

I don't care  
For that just proves the fact  
That TK is mine  
To the press.

As we part  
I promise her  
"I'll protect you  
From any sleaze bags."


	17. Daikeru2

**Miracle Crush**

I can hardly contain myself  
As I wait for the next issue  
Of the magazine  
That TD poses in.

I've heard from Tai  
That she actually was bare  
Which I've got to see  
In its entirety.

I admit that I'm...curious  
Cody and Ken label me differently  
Maybe because they're with Matt  
On the overprotective thing.

"Davish, calm down"  
Veemon makes constant attempts  
To settle me down  
But I can't wait.

Then Jun comes in  
Without permission, as always  
But this time I've been expecting her  
As she tosses a mag at my side.

"Enjoy, now," she giggles  
As she closes the door  
Leaving me alone  
With views of my hot girlfriend.

Yep, as always  
TF appears on the cover  
_The sexiest Takaishi  
_Takeru

I start to feel discomfort  
Between my legs  
As my eyes do an overview  
Of her two-piece glory.

No wonder she's Hope  
She's definitely spreading it  
So I don't see why Matt  
Has a problem.

Veemon notices my excitement  
As I attempt to keep a level head  
While staring at TG  
Ever so thoroughly.

She's posing on a beach  
With her back turned  
While glancing back  
At her adoring fans.

TF owes her body  
To basketball  
And eating a lot  
To develop like she has.

I then turn the page  
To see my blonde beauty  
In that burning picture  
That Tai's been talking about.

I flip through a few pages  
Not caring about the ads  
After a few seconds  
I stop at the page.

There, I find  
Folding out before me  
The pinup pic  
Of my scorching girlfriend.

And as predicted  
TB is bare  
Even her hat's off  
And her hair's hanging loose.

I find myself lost  
In those half-lidded blue eyes  
That seem to stare  
Directly at me.

Then I scan her body  
Up and down  
My perverted side taking over  
And I'm growing tighter and tighter.

"Davish, your nose"  
Veemon points out  
Then I look down  
To see a drop of blood from my nose.

I don't care, though  
As I'm focused on my TA  
In all of her beauty  
Like an Angel of Hope should.

TM is my angel  
My lovely goddess  
Though I wonder when  
I can have a live viewing.


	18. Takerato

Here's** the poem requested by a guest. Fem!TakatoxTK friendship, for I could see them more as friends.**

**Princess of Hope, Princess of Hazard**

I'm flying frantically  
Around the forest  
Trying to find  
The Fire Stars I've lost.

I'm glancing nervously  
In the confusing maze  
For any signs  
Of a tiny red spark.

After a few hours  
I slump to the ground  
My energy spent  
And knowing it's futile.

If I was the fairy  
Of Dragon's Flame  
This would've been easy  
But I'm not so lucky.

Instead I'm Hazard  
And the klutziest princess  
Always being picked on  
By the upperclassmen.

I'll never rank up to them  
If I can't find five stupid stars  
I might as well quit  
But what will Mom and Dad say?

"Are you okay?"  
A voice asks  
Causing me to turn around  
To notice TK.

She's concerned for me  
Apparently  
Judging from her blue aura  
Shining behind her.

She's also  
One of the very few  
Who doesn't pick on me  
Unlike the other girls.

TK's definitely kind  
And beautiful too  
With quite a figure  
That'll make even the popular ones jealous.

True to her title  
As Fairy of Hope  
She kneels down  
To take a look at me.

"I'm fine"  
I lie  
But TK lifts my head up  
Not really buying it.

"You're not, I can tell"  
The Takaishi princess rebutts  
Noticing my tears  
Starting to flow.

"What's the problem?"  
She asks  
I finally reply  
"I lost some things."

"What kind?"  
She asks  
"Maybe I can help  
If you tell me what they look like."

"They're Fire Stars," I reply.  
"And I lost them in the forest  
Now Zoe will get mad at me  
Or even get me detention."

TK scratches her head  
At a loss and confused  
As to what I'm talking about  
And how to answer.

"I don't know what Fire Stars are"  
She finally says  
"But I promise you  
I'll help you find them."

"Really?"  
I light up  
Glancing up at her  
With new-found Hope.

I'm even more stoked  
When she helps me to my feet  
Smiling sweetly  
Ensuring I can trust her.

TK then assumes  
Her fairy form  
Which is a pretty green two-piece  
With the Crest of Hope upon her chest.

In my opinion  
It makes her more beautiful  
No wonder why  
Davis likes her.

We hurry off  
To find the Fire Stars  
Before Zoe finds out  
And chews me out again.

But I don't care now  
For TK has cheered me up  
Maybe at some point  
We can be friends.


	19. Takori4

**Sorry this one took so long! I've been hard at work with my "Arcade Armaggeddon" fic. I'm trying to push this series to 50 poems, so you might see Fem!Takeru paired with DigiDestined or Digimon from other seasons or with characters crossing over from other series. **

**I'd like to thank digigirl and NegaiKoumi (Guest) for supporting this series the longest so far! Again, no matter how short your feedback was, I give my thanks and am glad you're enjoying it!**

**That being said, on to the next pairing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon!**

** Tempted**

I still can't go anywhere  
As she's strong  
Grabbing my arms  
To prevent my escape.

Her hunger soon turns  
To sadness and remorse  
As she lifts herself off of me  
With a tint of red on her face.

"I can't do it," she saysStill staring at me  
"You're too beautiful to kill  
Despite my hunger."

"I'll find someone else"  
She adds halfheartedly  
Then she hurries on her way  
To do just that.

"Wait" I say  
Stopping her in her tracks  
She turns on me  
Out of curiosity.

"What is it?" she inquires  
But I can't answer  
For I'm lost in her appearance  
From green eyes to perfect figure.

Then I notice  
That she's staring at me too  
Wondering what she should do  
In this situation.

"When will I see you again?"  
I fumble for a response  
My face burning red  
Looking away from her.

She lifts my chin  
So we are making eye contact  
"We'll meet again soon"  
She says with assurance.

Then the woman kisses me  
A nice, long one  
With our tongues meeting  
Letting me taste her victims.

My tension drops  
To relaxing levels  
As we part from our session  
To take in each other.

"Now I must go"  
She proceeds to leave  
"But I'll find you  
For you interest me."

"My name's Takeru, by the way"  
She adds as she enters the darkness  
"But call me TK  
My lovely Iori."

I watch the shadows  
Consume her form  
And try to recover  
From what has transpired.

I'm still reeling  
From her kiss  
And the taste of every victim  
Preceding me.

I start to wonder why that is  
But I have no time  
As I need to get home  
Where Armadillomon is waiting.

I wonder how I'll explain  
My session with a girl  
Who's probably older than me  
I'm sure Mom will freak.

Especially when I'll definitely see her again  
And I fear that will be soon  
For TK will probably look for me  
Not the other way around.


End file.
